


Two Mandalorians

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Series: Meeting Like This [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Blending, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Mandalorian Culture, Tumblr Prompt, just two dudes watching babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: This was a tumblr prompt for Fenn Shysa meets Din Djarin. It's set in my Meeting Like This AU, but no background reading is required.
Series: Meeting Like This [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/31597
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Two Mandalorians

“That’s a pretty kit you’ve got there.” **  
**

Din turned his head slowly, his hand brushing the butt of his blaster under the edge of the bar. The man speaking to him was tall and fair. He wore painted Mandalorian armor in a faded green and his helmet rested on the bar beside a tall glass of frothy ale. One of the New Republic’s pets, no doubt.

“Thanks,” he turned his head back deliberately, signalling the conversation was over. 

“You must know a good _beskar’goran_. I’ve been meanin’ to have mine repaired.”

Din said nothing.

“Make ya a deal. You give me the name- _ack_ , Jon’ika, what’s in your hand?” The man looked down suddenly, his expression alarmed.

Din looked down as well, and was startled to realize that there was a human baby barely a hand’s span from his knee. A toddler with dark curls and tan skin, clutching a small metal orb in his hand. The knob from the _Razor Crest_. Without a second’s hesitation he popped it in his mouth. 

“Jonah Fett.” The man jumped out of his seat and knelt down, holding a gloved hand in front of the boy’s mouth. “Spit it out. Spit it out now.”

The boy gave him a testing look. 

“Jonah, if your ma-”

He spit it out.

“Where the fek did you get this…choking hazard?” The man examined the orb, dripping with saliva, and Din’s pulse picked up as pale gray eyes focused beneath Din’s seat. “Oh. Hey there, _Ad’ika_. Does this belong to you?” He proffered the orb, and a small green hand reached out to claim it. 

“Uhhh,” Jonah protested, reaching out his own hand.

“It’s his. And he doesn’t have a throat like yours.” The man took a crinkly bag out of his belt and gave it to the toddler. “Here, finish your cookies.” Then he straightened with a sigh and took a long drink from his ale. “Kids, huh? Ya turn your back for one second…”

“That’s your son?”

“No, I’m just watching him while his mama negotiates a trade agreement. I’m Fenn Shysa, by the way. Uncle Fenn to that one.” When Din didn’t offer his own name, the man cocked an eyebrow. “That’s your little one down there?”

“Yes.”

“Are they allowed to have a cookie? Because-”

Jonah had already shoved the cookie between the legs of Din’s seat, where it vanished immediately. At least it wasn’t a frog. “It’s fine. Thank you.”

“How ‘bout I buy a you drink?”

“I don’t drink.”

“That’s what I thought. One of those, huh? Can’t take off your helmet?”

“This is the way.”

“It’s one way.” Shysa took another drink, his expression thoughtful. “Don’t get me wrong, I have tremendous respect for your commitment. But the galaxy is changing. We don’t have to live in the shadows now.”

“That’s what they always say. It makes you easy to find when they want to kill you.”

“Yeah, well. Can’t change the future from a hole in the ground.”

“I don’t live in a hole.”

“Are ya sure? Seems like whenever I hear about your friends-” Shysa glanced over his shoulder as he spoke and his face went white. Din turned, his hand on his blaster, only to see the knob from the _Razor Crest_ again. This time it was suspended in the air, held up by some invisible force. 

“Jonah, _no_!” Shysa stood and swooped the boy up in a single movement. The orb dropped to the ground, stabilized and rolled precisely beneath Din’s seat. 

“Ball!” Jonah cried, pointing. 

“What did we say were the rules for hangin’ out with Uncle Fenn? Ya keep your diaper on and your special talent to yourself.” He turned to Din with a forced smile that did nothing to hide his panic. “Crazy how far they can throw stuff.”

“Crazy,” Din agreed with a nod. His heart was a racing furiously. The boy could move things with his mind, just as his child could. There were others. This man might know about them. But could he trust him?

“We’ve gotta go.” Shysa hoisted the toddler to his hip and reached for his helmet. “Stay alive, _Vod_.”

They were not brothers. Fenn Shysa was nothing more than an _auretti_ pawn. “Yeah. You too.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Two Mandalorians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188242) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel)




End file.
